Finally Wanted
by Professor Potterhead
Summary: 11 year old Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts suffering the effects of physical and emotional abuse at the hands of his relatives. Severus Snape puts on a mask and rarely lets it down, being despised for the greater good. What will happen when one hurt little boy gets the chance to be loved and protected like he has always longed for? Soft-hearted Severus. OOC. Mentor/adoption fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I have been thinking about writing my own story for a while now, and to be honest with you I have been scared to start! I am going out on a limb and just doing it!**

 **This will be a Severus/Harry: mentor/adoption fic but other than that I have no idea where this will lead. It IS safe to say that characters will appear OOC and that the events will unfold differently than the books. (Snape is going to be strict but kind hearted).**

 **Also, Harry will have been abused by the Dursleys- I won't go into much detail about it but it will be mentioned.**

 **Also, I hope to have a nice blend of happy/bonding times with action/adventure times as well.**

 **Obviously I am just playing around writing this for fun… do I really need to say that everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling?**

 **ok….here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter 1: No More Hiding

Harry Potter had already experienced so many new and exciting things, and it was only his second week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finding out from the friendly half-giant Hagrid that he was an honest-to-goodness wizard and that all of his apparent 'freakishness' was actually accidental magic did wonders for the boy's self-worth and self-esteem.

He was always led to believe that he was a freak of a boy. His aunt and uncle made that point very clear with their hateful outpourings towards him. They acted as if the very presence of him in the same room as them would contaminate the very sterile lives that they sought to build for themselves. Harry learned early on to keep his head down and respond with a simple "yes ma'am" or "yes sir" and never was he allowed to ask any questions about his parents. Aunt Petunia hated his mother, he knew this. He was keenly more aware of the hatred that his only living relatives felt towards him for they made it abundantly clear with their words, or in his uncle's case, his fists.

Many nights were spent huddled in his small cupboard under the stairs with silent tears making tracks down his cheeks. His too thin arms wrapped around his bony legs as he sat rocking himself back and forth, trying to soothe himself as he pretended that his mother and father were there holding him, comforting him, loving him.

The boy in question now sat in a similar position at the window overlooking Hogwarts grounds. It was very early in the morning and the sky was clear and afforded a crisp view of the constellations. Harry loved to look at the night sky and he relished the feeling of no longer being treated like a slave at the hands of the people who were supposed to love and protect him.

Bed coverings rustled behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see his best friend Ron Weasley squirming about in his slumber. A small smile crept on Harry's young face. For the first time in his young 11-year old life he finally had friends. True friends that enjoyed his presence, and he no longer had to fear that his cousin would beat them up and poison them against him.

Harry spent a little while longer gazing at the window, watching the sky begin to lighten in anticipation for the sun rise before he resolved himself to getting up and showering before the other boys woke up.

He had been doing this every night since he arrived. He was used to keeping quiet during his night terrors but he could never go back to sleep afterwards. Normally they were not this bad but right before he left the Dursley's to come to Hogwarts his Uncle decided to give him a 'preview' of what would happen if he came back during the summer and started causing even more freakishness to occur now that he was going to a wizarding school. Uncle Vernon had never before used his belt on him before, and for that he was relieved. It was a little over two weeks ago that the event in question took place and he still had red marks on his back and bum.

Not wanting to take the chance of one of the other boys seeing him naked, Harry proceeded to the showers to get ready for another exhausting day. He brought his robes into the bathroom and proceeded to gingerly remove the ratty and extremely large pajamas he was wearing. His school uniform was the only thing that he own that fit him correctly and wasn't previously worn by his whale of a cousin. In the past he was embarrassed with the clothing he was forced to wear, but now he got to the point where he was almost grateful for their overlarge size. Baggier clothes helped to conceal the bruises he typically had on some part of his little body and the more he could keep them hidden the less chance he had of someone seeing them and asking him about it. He hated trying to come up with a feasible lie that would keep him safe from further questions.

Turning on the shower he stepped in and allowed the warm water to run over his face, hoping that it would serve to invigorate him a little bit. He really hoped that he would be able to get some sleep eventually because it was really starting to catch up to him. No one took too much notice about the drawn look on his face or the little bags under his eyes, and he was good at hiding his ailments from years of training. Today, however, would be different entirely.

* * *

Harry entered the potions classroom that afternoon followed by Ron and Hermione who were arguing about something that Harry didn't care to get involved in. Ron was not the nicest person to Hermione, and Hermione had yet to learn how to be intelligent in class without seeming like a know-it-all. They took seats towards the back of the classroom in the hopes that they could escape the potion master's ire for once. Every since the first day in class where Professor Snape had accused Harry of not paying attention in class the trio learned to remain as quiet and subdued as possible for these classes. Harry wasn't all that surprised by the fact that it appeared as if his Professor hated him. He was not naive enough to believe that everyone would love him all of the time. Quite the contrary actually, he was used to people treating him with varying degrees of hate and loathing.

All the students were sitting quietly, waiting for class to begin when the door slammed open with a loud bang, causing many of the children to jump in surprise. With a flick of his wand meticulous handwriting appeared on the blackboard.

"You will be brewing the Burn Salve that was the topic of our last lecture. Surely at least some of you will prove to be intelligent enough to follow these instructions. You will work individually _and in silence._ Once you are finished, put your sample on my desk and clean your stations...you have one hour." Snape silkily said in his chilling tone before turning his famous Snape sneer to the students to get them moving.

He had perfected his 'snarky git' facade over the years. Students feared him and his preferential treatment towards those in Slytherin was well known. Under the surface though, Snape really was playing a role. He knew that should the Dark Lord return he had to keep appearances up so that his position as a spy would not be compromised. Many throughout the wizarding world believed Voldemort to be permanently decimated, but Snape knew better than to believe that they have seen the last of him.

Severus, despite his brief idiotic phase in his younger years that led him to taking the dark mark, was firmly fighting for the Light and would stand by Dumbledore's side until Britain was once again free from evil. He had given up so much for this cause, more than a majority of people would ever come to realize or appreciate. He did not seek praise or recognition. No, he would fight even with his last dying breath to protect those innocent and he resigned himself long ago that to accomplish his task effectively he would have to be despised by many who questioned his allegiances and intentions. It was of no importance to him though. He only really ever loved one person… Lily. After their falling out they did not speak for sometime, until after he had already taken the mark. They did make amends eventually though they had to keep their regained friendship tightly under wraps for fear of Severus' life. He even got around to no longer _completely_ despising James Potter. Severus would always see him as his childhood bully who was too arrogant for his own good, but even Severus had to admit how truly happy he made Lily. Though it pained him to see Lily engaged and married to someone who was not him, his deepest desire was her happiness, even if that happiness was not brought about by him.

The class went smoothly until, five minutes before the end of the period, Severus heard glass shattering on the stone floor. Burn Salve was the easiest potion that there was to brew and there was no way even the most dunderheaded of students could botch their potion enough to cause any sort of harmful reaction.

Quickly seeing where the chaos originated from Severus made his way towards the back of the class, robes billowing as per usual. He stopped in the aisle where shards of glass now lay strewn about and Harry's burn salve now lay in globs.

"Potter! How can you possibly be so clumsy? This is the easiest day of potions that you will have in your entire career at Hogwarts and you cannot even manage to get through it without causing havoc!"

Harry's bright emerald eyes looked up into Professor Snape's obsidian ones for the briefest of moments before he quickly averted them. He was terrified. A memory of the time he broke one of Aunt Petunia's fancy dinner plates flashed through his mind and his fear doubled. He stooped down while stammering incoherently and made to pick up the shards of glass off of the floor. Harry was quaking slightly and the first piece he picked up cut his finger deeply.

"Stand up Potter. Do not touch that you foolish child! _Evanesco!_ " Snape said and the mess vanished instantly. He looked down at the scrawny first year and had to fight hard to keep his hard hearted mask in place. Harry's eyes were exact replicas of Lily's and it was truly hard for the man to act so cold towards him.

"Follow me, Potter. That cut needs to be properly sanitized and healed. The rest of you turn in your salves and clean your stations. After you do so you are dismissed."

Severus made his way to the door at the front of his classroom that led to his office with Harry nervously following. Hermione called after Harry to let him know that they would take his backpack with them and meet him in the Great Hall for lunch. Not able to form words Harry nodded to her and forced a small smile to reassure her that he would be fine even if he really didn't know if that was true at the moment.

Once inside the carefully organized office Severus closed the door with a click. Harry stood in the middle of the office, unsure of what to do with himself. His eyes found the rug and remained glued there for a few tense moments before Severus spoke up.

"Come sit here Mr. Potter," Snape motioned towards the chair in front of him. His deep voice softening from his earlier harshness. Harry looked up, puzzled. Severus stood in front of his desk with a vial of antiseptic solution and a sterile cloth. The look he had on his face was softer than any Harry had witnessed and he was truly confused. Was he acting nice so that Harry would let his guard down, making the ultimate humiliation more painful?

When he was smaller he used to fall for such tricks from his Uncle. When he was five and fell down the concrete steps leading to the back garden his Uncle Vernon saw the blood running down his shin and in a comforting tone told Harry that he would clean his leg for him. He held his hand out to the small boy who was trying his very hardest not to cry from the sting of his scrapes. Harry was desperate for comfort and lifted his small hand to reach for the meaty one, only to have it smacked away, his Uncle laughing at his foolishness and telling him that freaks don't deserve to be taken care of.

Snape waited patiently for the boy to come close enough and he saw the little mind running a mile a minute. The way Harry was so jumpy and his lack of appetite as meals had been a concern for him since the welcome feast. Snape was resolved to get to the bottom of things today.

Harry swallowed his fear and squared his shoulders. He walked a few paces towards his Professor and sat down in the chair he had indicated to. Holding his still bleeding hand in front of him he slowly brought his gaze up to meet his Professors. Snape poured the antiseptic solution on the cloth and grasped the small wrist in front of him.

"This will sting a little bit but it is necessary." He watched as the boy's eyes narrowed with the pain. Making quick work with cleaning his cut, Severus then took a small jar of healing salve from the cabinet and kneeled down in front of Harry's chair to liberally apply it to the child's hand. Once the cut was healed Harry squirmed in his chair slightly. He was unsure of himself and wanted to run away.

Snape leaned against the edge of his desk calmly, his hands supporting himself behind him.

"Why do you look so extremely exhausted Mr. Potter? Is that why you were overly clumsy today? Were you roaming about the castle last night, too good to adhere to the rules?"

Harry shook his head before clearing his throat slightly, hoping his voice would sound more confident than he felt.

"No sir. I'm sorry. I was walking up to your desk to turn in my salve and tripped."

"You tripped...likely story. Alright Mr. Potter, answer my other questions then. Why do you look like you have not slept for weeks?"

This question was a lot harder for Harry to answer. The answer he could give would be to lie and say that he was sleeping fine, which would undoubtedly lead the Professor to believe that he was out breaking curfew, or he could admit that he was not sleeping well and that had the potential to get too personal. Harry did not want to feel the wrath of an even angrier potions master, especially for something that he did not do, so he decided to tell him the truth.

"I haven't been sleeping well, Professor. It's not that big of a deal sir."

"I think it IS a big deal if it is interfering with your school work. Honestly Potter you have bags under your eyes! Are you homesick? Is that why you're not sleeping?"

"N-no sir….I'm not homesick."

When Harry didn't offer up any additional information Severus took the lead and prodded a bit further.

"What is it then? Are you roommates keeping you awake?"

To this Harry didn't answer verbally but simply shook his head slightly. He was embarrassed about his frequent nightmares and he had a feeling that, like it or not, Professor Snape was going to find out about them.

"Are you having nightmares?" Snape asked, his voice softening more.

A flush of embarrassment swept over Harry's cheeks and he could feel his ears burning, which was confirmation enough for Snape.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Harry. You are not the only one to suffer from nightmares." At the use of his first name Harry's head shot up to see the stern Potions professor looking at him with concern. An unknown warmth spread through Harry's chest as he was fairly certain no one had ever looked at him like that before. Well, he guessed his parents probably did when he was a baby.

"Do you have them every night?"

"Not normally. Well, at least I didn't before….." Harry quietly admitted, breaking his sentence off before he revealed too much.

"Before what?" Snape asked as he sat in the chair next to Harry's, leaning forward with his long arms resting on his knees, face full of concern.

Harry honestly did not know how to continue this conversation. No one had ever shown him this much concern and he was not used to answering these types of questions. His breathing started to come in faster, shorter bursts. His hands were gripping the sides of the upholstered chair that he was sitting in and his chest began to burn. Despite his rapid breathing his lungs felt starved for oxygen.

Severus, seeing the boy begin to suffer from what was most likely a panic attack quickly summoned a calming draught. Uncorking it he pushed the vial to the boys pursed lips.

"Harry, you are having a panic attack this will help! Open up for me Harry!"

Severus used the vial to part the boy's lips and tilted his head back. The potion made its way into his mouth and Snape gently massaged the small boy's throat to encourage him to swallow. Once the vial was consumed Harry felt immediate relief sweep through his body and he began to relax. The burning sensation lessened in his lungs, though it did not disappear completely. He felt even more exhausted than before as he had been tensing every muscle in his body.

Snape rested his hand on the boy's shoulder while he regained control of himself, all the while reassuring the boy that he was going to be alright. After a few minutes Harry turned his head upwards to look at Severus.

"Sorry…" Harry murmured, silently criticising himself for once again causing himself embarrassment in front of his Professor. How many more times would he have to be thoroughly embarrassed in front of this man?

"No need to be sorry Harry. We do need to get you up to the Hospital Wing though. Panic attacks are not typically serious but you need to get evaluated by Madam Pomfrey"

"What? No...I'm fine, sir, really. I don't need to go to the hospital wing, honest. I'll be perfectly fine after I eat lunch, don't worry!"

"You will be perfectly fine, Mr. Potter, but after you get checked out by Madam Pomfrey. I will escort you to the hospital wing and will have a house elf send up a lunch tray for you."

"No! Sir, please! I don't need to go! Please!" Harry was getting desperate. If he went to the hospital wing and they did a scan on him he knew what that scan would reveal. He could not handle having everyone find out just how much of a freak and a burden he is.

"This is non-negotiable. You will follow me to the hospital wing this instant. You can either come willingly or I will drag you there." Snape's tone becoming more strict, more out of deep worry than anything. It was not normal for a child to put up such a desperate fight against getting a medical evaluation. He had dealt with his share of Slytherin students who came to school suffering from physical abuse and he himself knew the signs from his own childhood. He had a fierce protective side, especially for children who suffered at the hands of people who were meant to love and comfort them.

Harry knew he was stuck. He was going to be found out and there was nothing he could do about it. Unshed tears were clinging to his long dark eyelashes as he stood up to follow his Professor out the door. He knew that after today he would not be able to hide any longer.

 _TBC…._

 **A/N: Ok, hopefully that wasn't too bad for my first chapter ever. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

 **Is there anything you really want to see in this story? Like I said, I have a general idea of where I want this story to go but nothing is set in stone. I will write and see where the story itself wants to go.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement everyone! I really love writing and I am sure my chapters will get better and better as we go along.**

 **Also, this was a really fast update this time because I am super motivated and am procrastinating homework. I am taking 19 units at school right now, so the updates will not always be this fast. I am shooting for at least an update every four days or so.**

 **And for those of you wondering: no, Harry won't be 'weak' the whole story. He's an abused 11 year old boy who has thus far in his life learned to stay out of people's way and stay as quiet as possible. Once he has a strong presence in his life he will be stronger and come into his own a little more.**

Chapter 2: The Jig is Up.

They seemed to arrive at the hospital wing in record time, much too soon for young Harry's liking. Professor Snape stepped purposefully into Madam Pomfrey's office, where she was working on updating student files for the new school year. Harry stood awkwardly just inside the door to the hospital wing, wondering how far away he could get if he tried to make a break for it. He did not have time to ponder long, Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled out of her office with Severus right behind her.

She tutted a bit and shook her head compassionately. "Come, come Mr. Potter. You are in no shape to be standing idly in the doorway. Right into bed with you." She gestured to the bed she was turning down for him.

Harry looked warily at her but proceeded to toe out of his school shoes and follow her instructions nonetheless. Professor Snape stood towards the foot of the bed, his 'snarky git' mask not fully back in place, but making an appearance nonetheless. Poppy had taken care of him many times before after particularly brutal death eater meetings, so she had come to know the real Severus. There was no real harm in letting his concern show through unless others would be present with them.

"Right then. So Professor Snape here tells me that you seem to have had a panic attack? Have you had incidents like this in the past, Mr. Potter?" Poppy inquired in a businesslike tone.

Harry thought for a moment. Had he ever experienced that intense burning in his chest before? Well, he supposed he had, although he had never known what it was, he just figured it was one more thing adding to his freakishness. They have never been as bad as today's was though, and he wondered why that was…

Harry gulped. Both sets of authoritarian eyes were on him, waiting for an answer.

"Umm….I guess so, but...t-today was the worst. Normally they arn't like that." He explained hesitantly. His eyes were studying the threading on the blanket he was now clutching in his small hands. He missed the questioning glance the mediwitch and potions professor shared.

"Well, I will run a diagnostic scan on you now Mr. Potter. It will tell me exactly what is going on in your body currently so we can make sure everything is functioning properly. You don't need to do anything but remain still, alright?" Poppy explained, holding her wand in front of her. Harry nodded slightly and Poppy moved her wand over the small boy while incanting something he could not make out.

A parchment appeared before the mediwitch and she looked at it calculatingly. Her eyebrows rose as she read the results, she cleared her throat slightly. "Well, Mr. Potter. It appears as if your pulse is now back to normal but your blood pressure remains a little higher than normal. That'll be due to the panic attack. Additionally the scan indicates that your body is severely malnourished and exhausted. There appears to be some bruising somewhere on your body that is causing your system to work extra hard to heal."

As Poppy said this Harry, if possible, paled even further. His complexion now mirrored the crisp whiteness of the sheet that was covering him. How was he going to cover this up? He was certain that if it wasn't for the calming draught that was still in his system he would be having another full fledged panic attack. Seeing his distress, Poppy laid her motherly hand on his shoulder and proceeded in a softer tone.

"No reason to get yourself worked up now. We'll get you right as rain in no time, dear. I will have to run a more in depth diagnostic spell on you. I need to know the extent of your injuries. It will report to me every injury and sickness you have ever had, the procedure for it will be just like the last one, only a little longer, alright?"

Poppy was trying to be comforting, but this information was not helping. Harry had no idea how to get out of this. If she ran that diagnostic spell he would no longer be able to lie for he knew exactly what that spell would reveal. Accepting that his fate was pretty much sealed he gave the smallest of nods with his head.

The mediwitch stood up from her crouched position and looked towards the Potions master once more. Severus knew the boy was terrified about what the in-depth scan would reveal and it pained him to see his obvious distress. He had been in a similar position when he was not that much older than Harry. His father was always volatile and abusive, but it was after his mother tragically passed away during the summer before his fifth year that his behavior took a turn from horrible to deathly. He returned to Hogwarts for his fifth year badly beaten and emotionally bankrupt. It was only the concern and determination of his best friend Lily that he got medical attention from Poppy. Afterwards Poppy and Dumbledore both attempted to repair the emotional damage done by Severus' father but the falling out between him and Lily was what ultimately led him to make the worst decision of his life and pledge his allegiance to the Dark Lord.

Looking at the small boy on the bed before him, he couldn't help feeling compassion for him for he knew exactly what the boy was feeling. Severus watched as Poppy's wand made the correct movements over Harry. Another parchment similar to the first appeared beside the mediwitch and as she moved from his head to his toes a horrendous amount of information filled itself on the paper. Severus watched the parchment getting longer and longer, continuing on even after the mediwitch had completed her scan, and he couldn't help himself any longer- he had to reach out to the boy.

Snape untangled his previously crossed arms and lightly grabbed the boy's small blanket covered foot in the most comforting way he knew how. Harry finally looked up from his slouched position and met the Potions Master's eyes. Both of them just stared at each other in such a way that communicated so many unspoken words.

Now, it was Poppy's turn to be shocked into a state of paleness as she read the results that had finally stopped compiling. The vast amount of injuries and untreated illnesses that one boy had to endure was ghastly. There were things from incorrectly healed broken bones, deep bruises, malnourishment and even lingering infections. It was surprising that the boy seemed to be outwardly as healthy as he was, and that was saying something considering how exhausted and worn he looked.

The last student she had encountered that had a diagnostic scan has heartbreaking as Harry's was Severus'. She looked up at Severus and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do any good to upset Harry further by not acting professionally.

"Right. Well, Mr. Potter you should get comfortable in that bed. You will be here until at least tomorrow mid-day. Your current state of health is quite concerning. No worries though, we will get you taken care of." Poppy made to go to the supply cabinet to get the various vials and salves she would need to care for Harry's current state and indicated to Severus with a jerk of her head that she wished for him to follow her.

Reluctantly removing his hand from the boy's foot he followed the mediwitch across the stone floor where he cast a silencing charm.

"How bad is it?" He said with deep, almost palpable concern.

"It is awful, Severus. This boy has obviously been abused and starved for most of his life. He is currently extremely malnourished and his body is exhausting whatever energy it does have trying to heal the apparent bruises and wounds on his back. There are several bones that will need to be rebroken so that they can heal correctly, lest he should develop serious problems in the future. I cannot believe this…" Poppy trailed off, her voice giving out due to emotional overload.

"Dammit. Those filthy muggles. How dare they mistreat Lily's son! No child should have to endure that, ever!" Severus was obviously struggling to reign in his temper at the news he knew was coming but still did not want to hear. Taking a series of deep breaths and occluding his anger behind his shields he steeled himself for the conversation he was going to have with the Headmaster.

"Right. I'm going to talk to Albus. To hell with the stupid blood wards, that boy will not be returning there." Severus glanced over at Harry who was back in his slightly hunched over, defeated position. "He has not eaten lunch yet either. Maybe you could call for a tray for him while I go talk with Albus. I will clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I don't think Harry should have to go through this alone."

"Yes, it does seem as if he is starting to form a connection with you, Severus. I need some time to put together his treatment plan before I can begin healing him. His injuries are so varied and numerous that I will need to do it in stages over the next few hours."

Poppy called a house elf to bring a lunch tray and Severus strode out the door towards the Headmaster's office. Lunch in the Great Hall had ended and students were mulling about the halls although they made haste to step aside for the fierce Potions Professor, his stride purposeful and his robes billowing menacingly.

* * *

Approaching the stone gargoyle Severus spat out the password and practically ran up the escalating stairs. After knocking harshly on the oak door it opened lazily for him to reveal the Headmaster seated at his desk. Severus scoffed inwardly to himself, some wizards and their casual use of wandless magic. He could also do an impressive amount of magic wandlessly, but he never felt the need to make a spectacle out of it.

"Ah, Severus my boy. How nice to see you this fine afternoon. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Albus inquired while Severus sat down in the upholstered chair that sat in front of the large desk. Never had anyone accepted the offer of those candies, but still the aging wizard persisted in this particular form of hospitality.

"No, Albus. We need to talk about Potter. Some….disturbing facts have come to light."

At hearing the solemn tone of voice Severus was using the smile on Albus' face, along with the twinkle in his eyes faded. "What is it my boy?"

"He is currently with Poppy in the hospital wing. It appears as if the wizarding world's savior has not lived a happy life. He has been severely abused and neglect, Albus."

"Abused? Surely you are mistaken Severus. Young boys frequently get bumps and bruises, it's part of growing up."

"No. Albus, these are not normal childhood scrapes. The exhaustive list of previous injuries is appalling. The boy has consistently been physically abused and starved. He will have to stay in the hospital wing until sometime tomorrow so Poppy can get him all sorted out."

"Oh dear. I knew his relatives did not treat him the same way they treat their own son, but I did not know they were abusing him."

"Excuse me? Albus, you KNEW his relatives didn't like him and yet you allowed him to remain where he was unwanted and abused?" Severus was standing now, his arms gesturing forcefully while his voice rose.

"Severus, you must understand. I thought I was doing what was best for the boy. I made a grave mistake in thinking that the benefits of the blood wards would outweigh the poor treatment he would experience. Obviously I was terribly wrong. Oh my…"

"Obviously you WERE wrong, Albus! Sometimes you are so focused on the greater good that you forget that there are REAL people involved in your little schemes who have REAL needs and REAL feelings!" Snape was starting to lose control, and as a more powerful wizard than most that could become dangerous. He shut his eyes briefly to once again calm himself down to a manageable level.

"Severus my boy, I will do anything within my power to make it up to young Harry."

"You're damn right you will. He will never have to see those awful muggles ever again. Promise me, Albus."

"This is a precarious situation, Severus. You know as well as I do that the boy has a target on his back, not only from the death eaters but from Voldemort who will no doubt return eventually. The blood wards provided a strong and unique kind of protection for him. If we are to remove him from that home he would need the best protections the wizarding world has to offer, along with a very powerful wizard to protect him as well."

"I'm sure with all of your connections you can manage that." Severus sat back down, the conversation was still troublesome but at least he no longer had to convince the Headmaster that Harry couldn't go back to Privet Drive.

"Finding new guardianship for the boy may prove to be harder than it seems, Severus. Many are in awe of the Boy-Who-Lived and it would not do well to allow the boy to become full of himself. Additionally, many families would see being associated with Harry as a risky undertaking, it is no secret that the boy is highly sought after by death eaters."

"Honestly Headmaster, it really should not be that difficult to place the boy with new guardians. Almost anybody would be better than his current situation."

"Anyone, Severus? What about you?"

The shock on Snape's face was almost comical. He was not expecting the Headmaster to make THAT suggestion. Who in the world would propose him, Severus Snape, greasy git of the dungeons to be the new guardian for the wizarding world's Golden boy?

"Albus, you cannot be serious. I cannot be responsible for a child."

"Why not Severus? You obviously seem to care for the boy, and you are an exceedingly powerful wizard who could no doubt offer the protection that young Harry is in need of. You would care for him without raising him to be arrogant or full of himself. You seem like the perfect choice."

"Albus, what about my _duties._ Surely I cannot do both."

"No, my boy, you cannot. Which is why your spying services will no longer be required."

"Excuse me? I have not agreed to this Albus!"

"Well, the longer we wait to find a suitable guardian for the boy the harder it will be to convince the ministry that it is necessary. If we do not act fast they will not see the gravity of the situation and could deny the change of guardianship."

Severus sighed. Could he really do this? Being off the hook for spying was definitely appealing, and the fact that he could still contribute to the Light while at the same time caring for the little green-eyed boy was a plus. But, could he open himself up to actually caring for the boy? Was he qualified enough to deal with the emotional turmoil of an abused 11 year old? Apparently he was about to find out, because the next thing he knew the words of agreement were already falling out of his mouth.

"Excellent, excellent. I will contact the ministry and have the papers here by tomorrow. It should be a simple matter of signing a few forms. Now, do you think you can talk Harry into giving us some of his memories within the next few days to show the ministry? Since he is only 11 and obviously unable to alter memories the ministry would take that as enough evidence to persecute the Dursley's without having him testify."

"I'm sure that with some prodding he will be amenable. He should be done with lunch now, I should get back to him. Can you take over my NEWT class in an hour? It is the last class I have today, and I am sure that Harry will not want to be alone right now."

"Of course my boy." Albus said, the softness of his tone indicating that he was pleased with the change in Severus.

* * *

Returning back to the Hospital Wing Severus found Harry noticeably distressed and upset, his lunch tray hardly picked over. Making his way over to the bed he conjured up a chair and pulled it alongside the boy.

"Did you get enough to eat, Harry?" Severus asked gently. He knew that the boy was most likely feeling alone, vulnerable, and worried right now.

"Y-yes, sir." Harry said quietly, his chin tucked firmly to his chest as he sat there dejectedly.

"Hmm, well, I expect the tumultuous day you've had would make it difficult to have much of an appetite."

The worry that Harry was experiencing was consuming him. His mind was running through all of the various reactions his Uncle would have to finding out that he had allowed others to find out about his home life, and none of those scenarios offered any hope.

"I know you're probably overwhelmed and worried right now, Harry. But everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"No it won't, they'll be really mad…" Harry's mumbled reply was barely audible. Severus scooted to the edge of his chair and laid his potion stained hand on top of Harry's.

"They probably will be. But, you never have to see them again, Harry."

To this Harry finally looked up, shocked. "What? What do you mean Professor? They're the only family I have...I have no where else to go...no one wants me, I'm a freak." His voice trailed off on that last part, half expecting Severus to be unable to hear him, but the Potion Master's hearing was impeccable.

"I just spoke with the Headmaster. He is taking care of all the legalities at the ministry, and, if you're in agreement with it, I will be your new guardian. And, you are most certainly not a freak, Harry." Thankfully Severus was a master occlumens, otherwise his voice would surely give away the uncertainty and fear of rejection he was currently experiencing. He was bewildered by how quickly the scrawny green-eyed boy before him had wormed his way into his heart.

Harry's eyes grew large at the implications of what he was hearing. "Y-you want me? But…..why would you do this?" For a boy who had seen and experienced so many of the harsh realities of life, he had not lost his youthful innocence and it was shining brightly out of his questioning face at the moment.

"Yes, Harry," Severus said, his deep baritone voice soft and gentle, "I want you. And I want to take care of you. You and I have a lot more in common than you think. I, too, sat in this very hospital wing with injuries not unlike your own inflicted upon me by my father. I want nothing more than to give you the childhood you deserve, for I know what it is like to long desperately for comfort and protection." As he finished his sentence Harry's eyes could no longer hold back the tears he had been trying to fight off for the better part of two hours.

Unable to see the tears rolling down the young boy's cheeks without acting, Severus moved from his chair to sit on the bed. Carefully, so as not to aggravate whatever injuries still lay hidden under the boy's uniform, Severus pulled the small boy towards him and enveloped him in a warm embrace, his long arms rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

At this Harry began to cry even harder. So many days of his childhood he longed for a hug or some type of affection, only to be denied it. He would often close his eyes and imagine what it would feel like for his Mum and Dad to hold him and he used those fantasies as a way to self-soothe. Now, he didn't have to imagine it, and for the first time in his young life he was being comforted.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, each of them soaking in the comfort and security provided by the other. Severus had no idea he could feel so protective over a child, especially this child, and Harry had no idea he could feel so safe.

They pulled away from the embrace as Poppy came bustling over with a tray ladened down with various vials, creams, and salves. She set up a curtain surrounding Harry's bed to give him some privacy and handed him a folded up set of light blue pajamas.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I will give you a minute to change into these. Please leave your top off so we can take care of your back first, alright?"

Harry knew that this moment was coming, but he still felt so embarrassed by the prospect of allowing anyone to see his injuries. Severus, seeing the reluctance in his ward's eyes gave a slight smile and nod in encouragement. Thinking the boy would want him to leave while he changed into the pajamas, he stood up and made to leave, but was halted by a small pleading voice.

"Please...don't leave me." Harry knew he probably sounded a lot younger than his 11 years, but he did not have the capacity within himself to care about such things at the moment. The only thing he knew was that he did not want the man who so readily offered to give him comfort and made him feel so warm inside to leave him.

"Alright, I won't leave, I promise." Severus said sincerely. He didn't want to leave just as much as Harry didn't want him to either.

As Harry stood up and slowly undressed down to his pants, Severus had to fiercely occlude his mind or he was certain his anger towards those despicable muggles would land him in Azkaban. The bruises on Harry's body were numerous, as were the scars from old injuries. Once Harry had the pajama pants in place Severus indicated to Poppy that she could return.

Poppy was also fighting to maintain her composure. "Alright Harry. It seems as if some of the abrasions you have on your back are slightly infected, so I will have to clean them with an antiseptic solution before I can apply the healing salve. It will sting a bit, but I'm afraid it is unavoidable."

Harry, sighing slightly, nodded his assent. Twice in one day he would have to endure the sting of the dreaded antiseptic solution.

"Why don't you lay down on your stomach, dear." Poppy instructed and Harry reluctantly obeyed. Severus retook his position sitting hear the head of the bed and was close enough just in case Harry needed him.

As soon as Poppy began to clean his wounds, Harry's hand reached out in search of Severus'. The sting was very unpleasant and he was reluctant to suffer through it alone. Severus saw the need and immediately grasped Harry's small hand in his larger ones while speaking soft encouragements to the boy.

Once that was completed Poppy liberally applied the healing salve on Harry's entire back, using up almost an entire jar. She looked at Severus and made a gesture to the boy's bum. They knew he needed the salve there too, but they also knew how embarrassing it would inevitable be for him getting his bum treated.

Severus took the cue and told Harry calmly, "Harry, Madam Pomfrey needs to apply the salve everywhere you are injured, so she is going to pull your bottoms down a little bit alright?"

Harry felt his ears redden at the prospect. No one wanted their bum exposed, but his back felt infinitely better already, and he knew the salve would have the same effect on his bottom. Though he was highly embarrassed he nodded his head as much as he could with his now pink face pushed firmly into the pillows.

Poppy made quick work of lowering the boy's pajamas and pants, revealing injuries similar to those he sustained on his back. She quickly applied the salve and replaced his clothing. With those injuries taken care of Harry was allowed to roll over and sit up on the bed, Severus helping to raise the head to a comfortable level. The healing salve was liberally applied to the various bruises that littered his chest and arms as well.

As soon as he pulled the pajama top over his head Poppy handed him a vial of nutritive potion. She explained that he would have to take this particular brew everyday for at least the next two months, if not longer, to try and correct his nutritional deficiencies. Throwing the vial back in one gulp proved to be the best choice as Harry quickly found out. The disgusted look on his face made both Poppy and Severus smile slightly.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin Juice?" Poppy quipped. She then went on to explain to both Harry and Severus that he would have to remain in the hospital wing until at least lunch the next day. She had to re-break and reset bones in his right leg and his left arm, though she would give him a sleeping draught before hand so he wouldn't have to endure any more pain.

Harry still looked slightly terrified by the prospect. Severus squeezed the boy's shoulder encouragingly.

"For now though your body needs some rest as that healing salve still needs to work and it has a tendency to exhaust the body's system. Seeing as you are already exhausted it is imperative you sleep for a while."

Severus wasn't expecting the talk of sleeping to cause Harry so much panic. The boy's face once again drained of color, fear was evident in his eyes as his breathing began to speed up.

"Hey now, don't get yourself so worked up. It will be alright." Severus said as he brought his hand up to card his fingers gently through the dark mop of hair. "I know you're scared of the nightmares, but I will stay right here with you. I won't go anywhere. I promise."

"Alright…" Harry managed to say as he successfully calmed his breathing.

Poppy vanished all the medical equipment while leaving the privacy curtain up. She flicked her wand and the shades dropped over the tall windows, dimming the previously sunlite room.

Laying back and handing his glasses to Severus who placed them on the nightstand, he burrowed down deeply into the fluffy pillows, realizing how exhausted he really was. Severus pulled his chair right up to the edge of the bed. Instructing Harry to close his eyes and assuring him once more that he was not going to leave him, he proceeded to rhythmically run his long fingers through the boy's hair, soothing him into the most peaceful sleep he had experienced in a long time.

 **TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I won't get better unless you tell me what you love/hate about my writing. This chapter was harder for me to write for some reason, and it's shorter than my others, I had to cover some basic aspects in order to set up the plot..hopefully it is still decent. I've also been SLAMMED with school. I will update when I can.**

Chapter 3: Moving In

Morning arrived to find a very well rested Harry rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his untameable hair particularly messy. He slept like a rock and didn't wake up once, granted he had help of the sleeping draught Madam Pomfrey gave him while his bones were knitting. In the pale morning light he could see the disheveled figure of Professor Snape, leaning at an uncomfortable looking angle in the chair next to Harry's bed.

Harry's hand reached over to the bedside table where his glasses lay, and while attempting to grab them managed to knock them off the table instead. The clatter was enough to jolt Snape, quite suddenly, out of his restless sleep. He blinked his obsidian eyes while briefly orienting himself. Harry saw that he had awoken Snape and felt guilty for denying the man, who had so generously stayed with him the entire time he was in the hospital wing, more moments of precious sleep. His guilt, however, was quickly washed away as Severus retrieved the glasses from the floor and handed them to Harry with a smile and a look of concern.

"How did you sleep kiddo? Are you in pain?"

"I slept great. My leg feels a little achy still, and I feel weak." Harry asked, his voice small but his confidence with his new guardian slowly building.

"Hmm, well that's to be expected. I'm sure after you eat something you can have a mild pain potion. Do you need me to help you to the loo?"

Harry's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "uhh...I'm sure I can make it….sir"

"No need to be embarrassed, Harry, it's the first thing everyone does in the morning- me included. Now let me help you there so you don't fall and have to spend even more time in this hospital wing." Severus' tone was slightly playful. The boy really needed to not get so embarrassed, especially about universal human needs. But, he supposed it was part of being young.

"Alright….If you don't mind…" Harry said, his uncertainty creeping back in. He did not want to be more of a burden to the man than he already felt himself to be.

Severus helped Harry walk to the lavatory and when they both had their turns to take care of their morning rituals they slowly made their way to Harry's bed. As soon as Severus got Harry situated once more under the crisp linens, the door to the ward opened loudly as Ron barreled through.

"Harry! Are you alright? Sorry mate, this is the first chance I got to come and check on you. Hermione and me were so worried about you but McGonagall wouldn't let us come down before now." The rate at which Ron Weasley breathless sputtered out these words was entirely impressive. Harry's eyes grew wide in amusement at his best friend, and he was couldn't help but smile at the exasperated look Hermione was giving to their red-headed friend.

"Ronald, slow down, Harry is still recuperating I'm sure. We _were_ quite worried about you though, Harry. Are you ok? What happened?" Hermione inquired in a softer, more manageable tone.

Not that Harry wanted to keep secrets from them, but he had experienced so many emotional ups and downs in the last 24 hours that he had no idea how to answer their questions. Severus saw Harry's reluctance and the worry that was pasted on his face and stepped in gracefully.

"Mr. Potter had a little incident yesterday and Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him overnight for observation." Severus, being a Slytherin, knew how to tell the truth while not revealing any sensitive information. For this Harry looked up to him with a relieved and grateful look on his face.

Ron and Hermione, though still obviously curious, were satisfied for the time being in knowing that it wasn't anything too serious. Severus, seeing the children together decided it might be a good time to slip down to his quarters to freshen up and change before breakfast. He excused himself to the other two and ruffled Harry's hair with a promise to be back soon.

At this gesture Ron's eyes grew wide with surprise. Once Snape was securely out of earshot Ron, being oh-so-delicate with his vocabulary, burst out. "What the bloody hell was THAT about? Was that REALLY Professor SNAPE?"

Harry got a little irritated at Ron's sudden outburst. Professor Snape had been so incredibly nice and comforting to him, and the man didn't even hesitate in becoming a guardian for him. Snape actually _wanted_ him, and Harry wouldn't stand for anyone, even his best friend, speaking poorly about the man.

"Professor Snape is the nicest man I've ever met. He took care of me yesterday and stayed with me all through the night. Also….well, he's my new guardian."

"WHAT?!" Ron jumped up in surprise causing Harry's irritation to rise.

"Ron! I am sure that Professor Snape is totally different than the way he behaves in class, after all, brewing potions could be potentially lethal should careful attention not be paid. I'm sure the Professor is actually quite nice in an informal setting."

Harry smiled to Hermione gratefully. Ron still had not fully accepted Hermione as a part of their 'group', but Harry was more willing to befriend the bushy haired girl. Sure, she could be bossy and sometimes a bit overbearing as far as appearing to know everything, but she was still nice. Harry would never be the type of person to turn down a friend, as long as they didn't act like a bully.

"He is Hermione. He is so great. My uh...relatives weren't very nice to me, but Professor Snape got it all taken care of." Harry blushed slightly at this little hint at the real reason he was in the hospital wing. Maybe someday he could talk to them, but it wouldn't be for a while.

Harry was saved from any further questions by Madam Pomfrey bustling in, laden down with a breakfast tray and a vial of mild pain potion. She shooed the other two first years off to breakfast in the Great Hall and they left with promises to take good notes in class so that Harry wouldn't get too behind (well, Hermione was the one that promised, Ron just nodded.) Poppy got Harry properly situated on his bed with his tray in front of him, instructing him to take the potion after he's had a few bites of his porridge so that his stomach did not become upset, then she retreated back to her corner office.

Harry took two small bites of the oatmeal, which tasted really good to his surprise, and downed the pain potion with a disgusted look on his face. Just as his face was at its most humorous, Professor Snape reentered the Hospital Wing showered and in more informal robes than he had previously worn. Now that he no longer had to keep up the 'greasy git' facade, he was free to look more like a regular wizard and less like the bat of the dungeons.

Severus chuckled lightly when he saw the boys contorted face. "You don't have to act like you've swallowed a lemon, you know."

"Ugh, I wish I had swallowed a lemon instead! Those are foul! What do you put in them, dirty socks?"

Severus smiled playfully at the boy as he brought the chair once again to the side of the bed. "You do know you still have to take your nutritive potion as well? You should just get used to the taste as you are far too skinny and will most likely be having to take them for sometime."

"It's not my fault I'm so skinny...I feel like I'm being punished."

"No, it is most definitely not your fault, but as your guardian it is my job to take care of you in every way- and that includes making sure that we get you healthy." Severus couldn't comprehend how quickly he was becoming attached to the raven haired boy in front of him. For so many years he had closed himself off to all kinds of friendships and love out of necessity, but it seems as if his ability to love remained intact despite his efforts to remove such feelings from his heart.

"I have just recently brewed a stock of potions for you. Not that I do not trust you to remember to take them every morning, but I will remind you nonetheless- it is very important for your health, Harry."

Harry smiled shyly. "Ok, I will Professor."

"Ah, yes. That is another thing we need to talk about. You do not have to address me so formally when we are not in class, Harry. You may call me Severus."

"A-alright...I think I can do that...Severus." Harry said tentatively. He was so unused to adults not only caring for him but being approachable and friendly. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Under the watchful eye of his new guardian Harry ate as many more bites of breakfast as he could handle and then downed the vial of disgusting nutritive potion. Poppy came back around to explain to them that Harry would be able to leave the hospital wing after lunch as long as he was no longer feeling pain or weakness in his leg. Both Severus and Harry were excited about this, as neither of them wished to spend any more time in the sterile environment.

Classes were to begin shortly so Severus stood up and grabbed the small boy into his arms for a warm embrace. Severus told him that the Headmaster wanted to do something with both he and Harry that afternoon, so both of them would not be attending afternoon classes. With a promise to be back by lunch time, Severus exited the wing with one last ruffle of the Gryffindor's hair.

After lunch was consumed by both Severus and Harry in the Hospital Wing, they made their way down to the dungeons. It had been arranged that they would both take the rest of the afternoon off to get Harry situated and more comfortable with his new guardian.

"Where are we going? I thought you said we had to see the Headmaster…is there something wrong with the guardianship?" Harry asked, overly worried and insecure.

"No kiddo, nothing's wrong. We are going to meet the Headmaster in my private quarters."

"Oh…" Harry said, struggling to keep up with the pace of the Potion's Master's long legs. Severus, upon seeing this slowed down significantly, thinking to himself that he was going to have to be more aware of his pace in the future.

Upon entering Severus' private quarters Harry stood amazed at how warm and inviting the decor actually was. Granted, he had not known this man for very long, but the initial vibes he had received from him and the rumors around school painted Severus as a dour curmudgeon and not someone whose home would be so comfy.

The walls were soft earth tones and the furniture was all matching deep brown. Bookshelves lined the wall giving the room and air of subtle sophistication. Severus watched Harry as the young boy stood and looked around, a slight smirk playing on his face.

Moments later the floo roared to life and Albus Dumbledore entered the parlor. The noise of the floo startled Harry and he jumped backward with a small yelp. Sensing that the boy may be needing a little reassurance, Snape came to stand next to Harry, a comforting hand on his thin shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Albus" Severus silkily intoned.

"Hello my boys. I take it you are feeling better Harry?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied shyly.

The twinkling old man looked between Severus and Harry with a smile. "Ah yes, well, Severus and I wanted to show you something together. Now, as you have a guardian that is a professor you now will have a choice about whether you sleep here with Professor Snape or whether you will sleep in Gryffindor tower. The choice is entirely up to you."

"I can stay down here with you?" Harry looked up at Snape hopefully. It wasn't that he disliked sleeping in his dorm room, in fact it was nice that he finally had people who he could call friends. It was more that he had begun to feel more and more attached to his Potions Professor and he felt rather reluctant to leave his presence and the moment.

"I have taken the liberty of creating a room for you, Harry, and Professor Snape and I feel you will enjoy it quite a bit." Dumbledore said, with a hint of mischief.

Severus rolled his eyes somewhat playfully. It was nice that he no longer had to play the role of an eternally unhappy, ill-tempered person.

Harry could hardly believe his luck. Years of sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs, being verbally and physically injured by those who were supposed to protect him, and now he felt as if he was dreaming. The too-small-for-his-age boy allowed himself to smile wider than he ever had, excitement bubbling over his features.

"Well, what do you say? Shall we see your new room?" Professor Snape said encouragingly. So many times he himself had wished that someone would come and rescue him from his miserable childhood. So many times he had fantasized about living a different life, and now he was able to give that to the small boy in front of him. Who would have thought that he would feel so inclined to lavish love on the child of his former enemy? James Potter's son...go figure.

Guiding him forward to follow the headmaster down the hallway he pointed out his room on the right hand side, telling Harry that he could always come in should he be in need of something. A few steps more and they arrived at an oak door on the left hand side of the hallway.

With nervous anticipation, Harry reached out and tentatively turned the brass doorknob. Both Albus and Severus were standing slightly behind Harry, excited to see his reaction.

The door swung open to reveal the biggest bedroom Harry had ever seen in his short life. In all reality it wasn't _that_ big, but it was at least twice the size of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's master bedroom. The floor was covered in a thick plush carpet, the walls a soft blue color accented with cream trimming. There was a big dark oak wardrobe on the left wall, and a massive four poster bed with dark blue covers was sitting slightly to the right. In between was a nice desk that sat near an enchanted window that overlooked the grounds.

There were bookshelves that were bare at the moment, but Harry could not get over the fact that HE had bookshelves! He walked around the room, in a state of shock. His small bony fingers trailing over all the pristine furniture. He wasn't brought out of his amazement until Severus chuckled slightly.

"So I take it the room is alright for you? It's a little bare at the moment, but that will change this weekend when I take you shopping."

Harry whirled around with a huge grin on his face, his eyelashes wet with tears of joy.

"I love it! I love it! Thank you SOOO much! WOW! This is MY room?"

Albus assured him that it was all his, and Severus explained to him once again that he could come and go as he pleased.

"Well, I like sleeping in the dorms but...maybe...well….maybe I could stay here for a while?" Harry asked tentatively. His insecurities flooding back. What if Severus changed his mind or got sick of him?

"Of course, kiddo. I was actually hoping that you'd stay with me for a while. We need some time to get used to each other." Severus brought the small boy into a warm hug, both of them content with their current circumstances. They stayed like that for a while, and didn't notice the headmaster slipping out-a broad smile securely on his face.

 **TBC….**

*I will try and update sooner. This chapter really did not want to be written, and I have been swamped with school.

Up Next: A few days of classes, the promised shopping trip, and who knows what else.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review, it really means alot to me.

This chapter isn't terribly long, sorry about that. I wanted to update with what I have because it has been SO FREAKING LONG since I have last update (my apologies). After I post this I am going to work on the next chapter ASAP and from now on chapters will be much longer than this one.

Yes, I know Severus is OOC… I meant him to be, just go with it.

Some people have asked me if I will follow Canon. I'm not sure at this point. I will most likely have Quirrel and the Sorcerer's Stone in this but it will definitely be different than canon.

Chapter 4

After getting over the shock of his new room Severus gave Harry a tour of the rest of _their_ quarters. They were not overly large by any means, but the two of them would have no problem settling in comfortably.

Sitting at the round kitchen table with a nervous Harry across from him, Severus summoned a house elf for a mid-afternoon snack and tea. Severus knew that he needed to bring up to Harry the events of the past few days. The young boy would need to talk about the abuse he had suffered, and they would need to extract a few memories to give to Wizarding Child Services so that the change of guardianship forms went through smoothly.

With a small pop an elf appeared with a tray of finger sandwiches and tea. They each took some and Harry looked nervously up at Severus.

"Well Harry, Albus is working very hard on the guardianship forms and they will be ready for us to sign them after dinner this evening. To make everything go smoothly, as well as to ensure that you never have to go back to your relatives again we will need a copy of some of your memories."

"M-my memories? I don't want anyone to see them though…" Harry said dejectedly.

"I know. But this is the best way to ensure that the guardianship is not denied, as well as making sure that your Aunt and Uncle are punished for how they've treated you. Look at it this way— by using a copy of your memories you do not have to personally testify at a trial for them."

"They're going to be punished?"

"Yes Harry. They deserve to be severely punished for the way they have treated you."

"But….I mean….it's just me though…" _and it's not like I matter._ Harry thought. His current low self-esteem showing itself.

"Harry. You deserve to be treated well. NO child ever deserves what they have done to you. You deserve the very best, Harry. If you cannot believe this for yourself then I will believe it enough for the both of us," Severus said with conviction in his voice. He knew what it was like to feel so utterly worthless, to feel not even worthy enough for basic necessities of life.

Harry sat staring down at his tea cup, a half eaten biscuit lay forgotten on his plate. He wanted to believe what his new guardian was telling him. This all seemed like something too good to be true, and he wondered when the catch would come. When would Severus start treating him poorly? Or making him do backbreaking chores for hours? Would he hit him if he got into trouble? Why would the professor be so passionate about the Dursleys being punished?

He was pulled out of his thoughts with a comfortingly strong hand that lay on his shoulder. Severus scooted his chair closer to his new ward, knowing that all of this would be overwhelming for the small boy. As much as possible he tried to imagine himself at 11, and how much reassurance he would have needed.

Harry still initially tensed up at such physical contact, but he was quickly becoming more used to gentle hands. As much as he didn't want anyone to see what he had experienced, he knew that Severus was right. He really did not want to ever have to go back to the Dursley's ever again, and he knew that his memories would help his cause. Summoning his Gryffindor strength, Harry looked up to the dark eyes of his new Guardian and nodded his assent.

Severus smiled at the strength Harry was showing. For a young boy who had experienced far more hurt than any person ever should, he still courage inside of him.

"Alright Harry, I am so proud of you how you are taking this. I know it's scary and you don't want anyone to see these things, but I promise you that you will NEVER have to go back to those despicable muggles ever again. Extracting memories is completely painless, as you will merely be giving me a copy of your existing memories. I have a vial here to collect them. What I need you to do is to think of ten memories or so that would show what it was truly like for you living with the Dursleys. Then, once you are focused on that memory I will use my wand to extract the copy. Alright?"

Harry merely nodded, he was ready to get this over and done with so he can move on. He had never be able to act like a normal child, and he was hoping that his new life with Severus would allow him to experience his childhood.

They sat there for about 30 minutes extracting copies of Harry's memories, and by the time they were done Harry was emotionally exhausted. The memories that he was forced to focus on were ones that he always tried so hard to stifle in the deepest parts of his subconscious, so for him to actually acknowledge them was overwhelming. Severus could see the exhaustion in his new charge and after the crazy few days they had experienced he knew the boy needed some solid rest. Severus shuffled Harry off to the shower and sat with his re-warmed cup of tea waiting for the child.

Severus was shocked at how quickly he came to care for the small boy...Lily's boy. Something inside of him that had previously blocked all gentler emotions seemed to snap since their fateful meeting in his office the day before. He hoped to Merlin that there would be no problems with the guardianship, he couldn't handle it if there was.

He was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Harry stood there, looking much younger than 11 with his eyes nervously looking around and his bottom lip stuck in between his teeth. He was not sure how to act around the Professor...er, Severus. He knew that he was 11 and as such he wasn't supposed to need so much reassurance, but having never experienced love and protection before (that he could remember at least) he was desperate for it now.

Severus saw the uneasiness in his small charge and gave him a rare, gentle smile. Making his way over to the boy he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready for bed now? You have had quite the exhausting few days, hmm?"

Harry stood there rather shocked. He still could not believe how nice Severus was being...almost fatherly, or what he had imagined would be fatherly. The green-eyed boy gave a tentative smile back and a small nod. He WAS exhausted. His inner struggle was once again waging a war inside of him— he knew he wasn't supposed to act so childish, but he honestly couldn't help himself. Inside, he felt like a much younger boy, a younger boy who desperately wanted to be tucked in. That was something that only Good Boy's got...and his Aunt and Uncle had made it very clear to him throughout his life that he was NOT a Good Boy.

Severus, seeing the struggle that was clearly written all over the young boy's face decided to help his young charge out.

"Let's get you into your new bed then." His tone ever gentle as he led the small boy back to his brand new bedroom.

Inside, Harry was slowly giving into the younger version of himself, and his heart was eating up the love and tenderness being shown to him. Severus quickly pulled the bed covers down and helped the smaller boy into bed. As Harry settled against the pillows, Severus tucked the quilts around his small frame. Harry could not believe his luck— he was being tucked in!

After a carding his fingers through Harry's unruly black hair a few times, Severus left Harry with a "Goodnight." Harry was quite exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

Just as Severus was slowly latching Harry's door he heard his floo flare to life emitting the wizened Headmaster who had a serious expression plastered on his face. Severus walked towards the sitting room, a little worried about what could make Albus' face so serious, he hoped to Merlin that everything was alright with the guardianship.

Both Albus and Severus sat down in plush armchairs near the fire. Looking over his half-moon spectacles Albus said in a serious tone, "We need to talk about the guardianship, Severus."

 **TBC…**

 **a/n: Don't hate me that this took so freaking long. I honestly have no excuse. I will try and update sooner, but writer's block has been taking its toll on me. Also, I won't abandon this story by any means, so no worries there.**

 **I was playing around with the idea of starting a different story where James and Lily come back to life, but I'm not sure if I will.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Obvi. I don't own harry potter...I wish.

 **A/N:** Hopefully you guys are still reading, and I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the skimpiness of the last one (4,500 words, not too bad right?)

And yeah… this fic will have action and there will be more to it than Severus/Harry bonding...but what can I say, I am a sucker for lighthearted Sev.

Previously: _Both Albus and Severus sat down in plush armchairs near the fire. Looking over his half-moon spectacles Albus said in a serious tone, "We need to talk about the guardianship, Severus."_

—-

Severus' stomach dropped upon hearing Albus' tone. The guardianship request.

"What do you mean, Albus? You said it wouldn't be a problem. That boy needs me!" _...and I need him._ Severus added internally.

"Calm down my boy, let me explain. There does seem to be an issue with changing the guardianship of young Harry over to you. It occurred to me and my private contact at the ministry that once the process began and we attempted to change Harry's guardianship away from his closest living relatives it would undoubtedly open the door for others to apply and fight against you...Namely Lucius Malfoy. Due to Lucius marrying a descendent of the Black line, they are very distantly related to the Potter's and that would unfortunately make it possible for the ministry to grant their guardianship request above yours." The Headmaster explained, his tone serious but not an ounce of worry lay over his features.

Severus was unable to see this though. Worry and panic were sweeping through him, something he had not felt so strongly since the night when he lost his Lily.

"What are we going to do Albus? The boy cannot stay with those horrible muggles and there is no way he is going to the Malfoy's!"

"Ah yes my boy, you see I had thought about that as well. There seems to be only one way we can get Harry into your care, though it will be absolutely permanent. You have to be completely sure that this is what you want, Severus." Though Albus knew that the man before him, who he thought of as a son, would do anything within his power to help young Harry.

"Anything Albus. What is this scheme of yours, old man?" Impatience clearly seeping into the man's voice. Honestly, sometimes the Headmaster really loved to beat around the bush.

"I am speaking of the ancient magics. More specifically, the blood adoption ritual. Are you familiar with it?"

"Blood adoption, Albus! Isn't that banned and highly illegal?"

"Certain blood rituals are very much illegal my boy, but this particular one I have in mind is not illegal, though it may be if more knew about it. It is absolutely permanent, Severus. Harry would, in every way become your son. His appearance would morph to look more like yourself. It would be as if he was the combination of Lily, James, and yourself. If one were to perform the Paternity charm on him the parchment would come back having three names instead of two. The ministry would not be able to remove him from your care, even if they wanted to."

Severus was, to say the least, shocked. He never imagined himself loving anyone the way that he loved Lily, and as such he swore off the possibility of marriage and with it the prospect of having children. To blood adopt Harry would be to gain a son, something he never thought would happen to him.

It wasn't often that Severus left others see his feelings show on his face, even towards Albus, but now the mixture of shock and excitement were written clearly upon his features.

"Yes, Albus. I will do it. Harry will be...my….my son." He said with finality. Right after making this declaration a high pitched, terrified scream erupted from the small boy's room down the hall. Severus jumped up and ran towards Harry's room with such speed that one would think he had apparated inside of Hogwarts. The Headmaster was closely behind the Potions Professor. Severus threw open the sturdy oak door, half expecting to be ambushed by attacking Death Eaters. Instead he saw Harry writhing against the torment of a night terror, blankets and pillows thrown in all directions.

The sight shocked Severus. Never had he seen someone experience such a terrible nightmare, not even his own produced such a response. He quickly made his way to the child's bedside. Hesitating a moment, he removed the twisted sheet around Harry and picked up his thrashing body, moving him so he was cuddled on his lap.

Harry struggled against Severus for a moment before subconsciously realizing that Severus would not hurt him. His body slumped against the strong arms of the Potions master with a whimper. Dulled green eyes opened, and upon realizing that he was only dreaming, Harry began sobbing, his face buried deep within the folds of Severus' shirt.

Severus felt a little awkward trying to console the upset child on his lap, but his instincts soon kicked in. One hand held the small head firmly to his chest and the other made its way to rubbing soothing circles on the small back. In a soft baritone voice he keep repeating over and over again "I've got you...I'll protect you...Always."

Upon seeing that Severus indeed had everything handled, Albus silently made his way down the hall and to the floo. He had a few preparations to make for the upcoming blood adoption.

XXX

This first thing Harry realized upon waking up was the fact that he had never been so comfortable in his young life. The bed was just the right amount of soft and the blankets were warm. As he woke up more, he also heard the sounds of soft breathing next to him. He rolled over cautiously to see his Potions Professor sleeping soundly next to him, still in his day clothes. A soft giggle escaped his lips. A sleeping Potions Master looked rather funny to him. The man that seemed so scary only a few days before now looked, well, harmless.

The stifled giggle was enough to wake Severus. He opened his obsidian eyes and squinted slightly towards the small boy on the bed next to him who was trying to act like he was still asleep.

A thin smirk played out on Severus' features and he slowly moved his hands to either side of the boys small torso, tickling the 'asleep' child. Both Severus and Harry gave way to their carefree impulses and enjoyed the lighthearted moment.

XXX

Less than an hour later found Harry dressed and ready for his Friday classes, walking to the Great Hall for breakfast next to the esteemed Potions Professor. Severus had explained to the boy that they would be doing a blood adoption ritual that very evening, to ensure that no one could ever take him away from Severus. Harry still couldn't believe that anyone would go out of their way to love and care for him. The concept was so foreign to him that he found himself reaching up and gently pinching his arm to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

Dumbledore and Severus had talked it over and decided that they would keep the ritual a secret until the weekend was over and they would have to resume classes with Harry's altered appearance. At first Severus was unsure whether Harry would want to go through with the ritual, especially if it meant that he might look a bit more like the Potions Master. His worries, however, were quickly dispelled when the small boy almost barrelled him over in an excited hug. Harry couldn't form any other words besides "yes! Yes!" and that formed the beginning of a very exciting day.

XXX

Madam Hooch left the rest of the first years on the ground with strict instructions to stay firmly on the ground OR ELSE. Harry stood there with the rest of his year mates, all visibly a little shaken up over the fall that Neville had taken. Every person in the vicinity had heard the audible _crack_ of his wrist breaking. Harry was, despite the obvious danger it posed, still excited to try flying and he was feeling very bummed out that their first flying lesson had to end so prematurely. Ron was standing next to him, the same grim and disappointed look on his face.

It didn't take long for their blond nemesis Draco Malfoy to saunter over to Neville's lost Remeberall and pick it up.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if that fat lump would have given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass!" Draco said, to the laughter of the majority of the other children.

Harry Potter was a boy who lived his entire life being beaten up by others, and as such he could not stomach the thought of others having to go through something that he thought he only actually deserved. In Harry's mind, he was a freak, a nobody and being treated horribly and bullied incessantly was what he deserved. But Neville? No. Neville surely didn't deserve that. So Harry felt a righteous anger well up from inside of him, overtaking the childish little boy that normally lay inside of him.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry's emerald eyes shone with a fierceness that told everyone else present that he was indeed serious.

Turning and looking on the smaller boy in disdain, Malfoy stubbornly refused. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He then mounted his broom and circled around the group of children.

"How about on the roof?"

Gritting his teeth Harry mounted his broom to the irritation of Hermione.

"Harry don't! You will get into so much trouble! And you don't even know how to fly yet!" Her bushy hair waving angrily along with her reprimand.

Harry though, wasn't listening. No, Harry was now more determined than ever to show Malfoy that he couldn't bully anyone, as long as Harry was around.

Harry awkwardly soared through the air towards Malfoy at first, and when he was in hearing distance he demanded that Malfoy give the ball back to him.

Malfoy was facing the castle and as such saw, to his horror, his fierce Head of House walking quickly towards the group of first years. In an attempt to get rid of any condemning evidence Draco slyly allowed the glass orb to fall from his grasp. Harry, not seeing Professor Snape coming towards them shot downwards towards the falling ball in an attempt to save it. The boys were not flying very high in the air, but they were still high enough for Harry to fall into what he would later learn was a perfectly executed Wronski Feint. About four feet from the ground Harry caught the glass orb and just as he was pull up out of his dive he felt a magical presence yanking him horizontally, off of his broom and into the arms of the Potions Master.

Harry was shocked, to say the least. The too-small boy was now firmly ensconced in his guardian's arms for the second time in less than twenty four hours, only this time Harry knew he was in trouble.

Severus, for his part was trying to calm his heart rate. Sweet Merlin! What was Harry thinking? First day on a broom trying a dunderheaded stunt like that! And after having been specifically told to stay put on the ground. Severus wasn't really surprised that the first years didn't follow Hooch's directions, which is why when he passed Madam Hooch in the corridor escorting Longbottom to the Hospital Wing he decided to go keep on eye on the little imps outside. He was surprised to see Harry being one of the miscreants to defy a teacher's orders though. The kid surprised him daily. Some instances he would act like a much younger child, and then here Harry was acting bold and irrational. They would definitely be having a chat about this later, that was for sure.

The other children stood, mouths open, staring at the Potions Master who had yet to say anything. The awkward silence was broken though when Professor McGonagall came rushing outside, for she too saw everything that just happened.

"Severus! What is going on out here!" Severus turned, Harry still in his arms, bridal style.

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this?" She looked around for answers. Severus explained everything that occurred in the last five minutes and Minerva pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Well, this flying lesson is most certainly over. Now, pack up all of these brooms and head inside. Dinner will be served shortly." She instructed to the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, all of whom were still standing there with shocked looks on their faces.

Harry's adrenaline had faded, as had his previous ire, and now he was just sitting in Severus's arms scared of what would happen to him. His Professor was still holding onto him rather tightly, not that Harry particularly minded, but he was beginning to get increasingly nervous about whether or not Severus would re-think their arrangement. Maybe he would realize what a burden he was...maybe Severus would think he was too much trouble...Harry really WAS a bad boy, how could he expect anyone would actually want him?

"Severus, I will leave both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy in your hands, as I am aware of your...arrangements. I would like to speak with you sometime this weekend though." Severus could see the mischief brewing in the old witch's eyes. This could not be good, he mused.

"Very well. Come along to my office Mr. Malfoy, we will talk about your willful disobedience and your punishment there. Then you may join your housemates for dinner in the Great Hall." With that Severus turned and began marching back towards the castle, Harry still cradled in his arms. The man knew that this was blowing his facade completely, but he didn't actually care. He no longer had to be a spy, and by the time they went to bed that evening Harry would be his son.

Malfoy ran to catch up with his Head of House, giving him a baffled look at the way he was holding Potter. The young blonde would definitely be writing to his father about Professor Snape's weird actions as of late. It was almost as if he _cared_ about stupid, filthy Harry Potter. He scoffed quietly under his breath, jogging another few steps to keep stride with Snape.

Once they reached the door to his office Severus opened it with instructions for Malfoy to take a seat and not move an inch until he came back. He then proceeded to open his personal chambers and finally letting go of Harry, setting the small now distraught boy on the couch.

Severus kneeled down in front of the too-small-to-be-eleven year old boy. Harry wouldn't look at him, so he slid his potions stained finger under the small chin. Sad emerald eyes looked up at him and it made Severus' heart clench. He could have lost this boy today. The boy could have broken his neck.

"Harry. I need to go next door and deal with Mr. Malfoy for a few moments. Why don't you go to the bathroom and get washed up? We will have dinner here and then we will talk about what happened, alright?"

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Harry simply nodded slightly. Severus stood up, knee creaking, and patted his young charge lightly on the shoulder.

"Go on, kiddo, wash your hands and your face please, and don't use your shirt to dry." He said with a slight smirk, attempting to lighten the mood slightly. It didn't work though as Harry stood and grimly made his way to the bathroom looking like a man walking to his death. Severus sighed and went to his office next door to deal with the little blond baboon.

XXX

After having thoroughly scolded the boy, assigning him two detentions with Filch and a three foot essay due Monday morning about obedience and following the rules, Severus sent Draco to the Great Hall for dinner. He worried about that child. He was so much like a young Lucius. Years ago, when he was approached and asked to be young Draco's Godfather Severus Slytherined his way out of it. He would still be there for the boy, but he was increasingly thankful that he did not tie himself to the Malfoy family in such a way— especially now.

He hastily made his way back to his quarters. He had only been gone less than ten minutes as he was very good at bringing even the most stubborn Slytherin's to repentance for their actions in a short amount of time. He expected to find Harry sitting back on the couch waiting for him...or waiting at the table for the house elves to pop in their dinner...or in his room. Severus did not expect to see the sight that greeted him when he came through the door.

To his horror he saw little Harry bent over the arm of the couch facing him, his bare bottom on display, trousers and pants bunched up at half mast, and a leather belt laying next to him.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing child!?"

With silent tears running down his cheeks, Harry looked over his shoulder slightly confused. "I-I'm ready for my punishment, Sir."

"Harry no. Get up this instant."

Shocked, Harry stood up and looked up at the man who was now standing a foot away from him. "S-so y-y-you're sending m-me a-away instead?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Severus bent over and gently tugged the boy's pants and trousers up. "No child, I would never send you away." He said as he re-buttoned and re-zipped the smaller boy's trousers.

Harry now was more confused than ever and didn't even really register the fact that Severus redressed him like a toddler. His mind was more preoccupied with how confusing this situation was for him.

"B-but I was a b-bad boy and—"

" —no no Harry. YOU are not a bad boy, you could never be a bad boy. What you did was very foolish and dangerous, but you could never be a bad boy." Severus explained, looking fiercely into confused green eyes.

"I will NEVER hit you, or beat you, or spank you, or whatever other name you have for it, Harry. NEVER. Hurting a child is the laziest, most revolting act. That is not to say that I won't ever punish you when you do something foolish or naughty, but I am way more creative than to simply rely on physical punishments where you wouldn't learn anything. Understand?"

"Um….I guess so." Though they both knew that he really didn't, but Severus decided he was just going to have to give the boy time and prove to him that he would no longer be treated the way he had in the past. Severus made a point of looking Harry directly in the eyes, truthfulness evident in the sympathetic gaze.

They both turned as they heard a _pop_ coming from the dining room, the smells of a delectable dinner wafting quickly to their noses.

"Let's eat dinner, hmm? Dumbledore should be here around eight to do the blood adoption with us. After dinner we will sit down on the couch and we will talk over what happened during the flying lesson. That's all Harry, we will just talk and then I will go over some rules that I have and punishments— something I should have done before now, but we were rather busy."

XXX

With their plates cleaned, bellies full, and a nutritive potion finished (for Harry), the Potions Master and young boy retired to the plush couch in the sitting room. Harry sat awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his shirt and looking firmly at his socked feet which were hanging over the edge of the couch.

"Harry, look at me please." Severus instructed in a gentle yet firm tone. He needed to convey the seriousness of Harry's actions to him without scaring the child, or heaven forbid cause him to think that he was going to get a beating.

Biting his lip, Harry looked up into Severus' eyes.

"I will never hit you Harry, but you and I need to talk about your disobedience today. When Madam Hooch left to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, what were her instructions?"

"T-to stay on the ground and not fly." Harry said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Mmm, so she told you and your year mates that none of you were permitted to fly when she was gone. Why do you think she would leave you all with that specific rule?"

"Um...because she didn't want us to use the brooms while she wasn't there."

"Yes, that is true, Harry...but _why_ didn't she want anyone using the brooms? Was she just being mean and wanted to take away your fun?"

"Well...she...she probably wanted to make sure that the other kids didn't get hurt like Neville did." Harry's eyes were now filling with unshed tears. He really hated that he broke a rule so soon after getting a new Guardian, a man he rapidly connected with and would that very night become his father. It didn't occur to Harry that Madam Hooch wanted to protect HIM as well as the other kids with her rule. He still saw himself as a worthless little freak who wasn't worth protecting...someone who deserved hurt and pain.

"Yes, Harry. Madam Hooch wanted to protect your year mates...and YOU from getting injured or even killed. By disobeying her and flying without supervision you were very reckless. It was your very first time on a broom, was it not?" Severus was fighting hard to keep at least a little sternness in his voice. The too-little boy next to him was now starting to cry and it just about broke his heart. He had to make sure that Harry knew that the rules served a purpose, and by disobeying them he had put himself in danger.

"Y-yes, sir" Harry said, a small hiccup escaping.

Severus couldn't take it anymore and easily lifted the crying child onto his lap. With Harry facing him, Severus continued in a soft and gentle tone.

"Harry, child, I couldn't imagine what I would do if something had happened to you. When I saw you diving after that blasted ball I nearly had a heart attack. I am very proud of you for standing up for someone who could not stand up for himself. You are such a good boy and a good friend Harry, and you will be a great man when you grow up...But you absolutely cannot recklessly risk your life. Understood?"

Harry was now audibly sobbing and unable to form words, so he nodded his head fiercely. He couldn't believe that Severus was _scared_ because of him... the Severus was _worried_ about what would happen to him. It was all just too much.

Knowing that the conversation couldn't continue right now Severus just brought the small child to his chest and let him cry, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back while humming a nameless tune.

As soon as Harry's cries turned to hiccups and then to sniffles, Severus summoned a warm flannel and proceeded to wipe the tear tracks from the child's face.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked, though he didn't really expect the child to answer just yet. He allowed Harry to lay his head back on his chest and wrapped his arms once more around the boy.

"Now, I want to go over some rules and consequences with you just so we both know what is expected and there are no surprises, alright? Firstly, I expect you to do your best in all of your classes and to be respectful to all of your professors. I expect you to always tell the truth and never lie to me, and I will never lie to you. There may be things that I cannot tell you or that are not suitable for a child to know, and if that is the case I will tell you that, but I will never lie to you, Harry. I also expect you to obey the school rules and to not put yourself or anyone else into danger. Those are the big rules, Harry. Do you have any questions about them?" He looked down at the small head on his chest. Harry shook his head.

"Alright, now, as I have said and will continue to tell you until you believe it: I. Will. Not. Hit. You. Or hurt you in any way. Ever. That is a promise Harry and I am a man of my word. If I feel that your behavior or disobedience needs further consequences on top of the two of use talking about it then I could give you a timeout in the corner, you may be sent to your bedroom, you might be assigned lines or essays, you could go to bed early, help me with chores in the potions lab or any combination of the above. I will not hit you, I will not lock you up, I will not withhold food from you. Got it?"

Harry sat up enough to look directly in Severus' eyes. He could not detect any malice or untruthfulness in them. "Yes, I understand." He said with a slight smile playing on his features. This was really becoming more real for him, and he couldn't believe his luck.

Severus returned the smile and gently patted the boy's hip. "Now, the headmaster will be here around 7:30 to perform the blood adoption ritual for us. On school nights I expect you in bed and ready to go to sleep by 9:15 at the latest, and on the weekends that is bumped to 10:15. You are young and need adequate rest. To give you a chance to think about everything that has happened today, and about your disobedience you will go to bed at 8:45. You will also be forced to spend the entire day with me tomorrow." Severus said, smirking lightly. They both knew that he had planned to take the boy out shopping tomorrow and that they would be together all day.

"That sounds fair." Harry said, giving him his own smirk.

XXX

Albus left the Potions Master's quarters later that evening a broad smile on his face. The blood adoption went without a hitch and young Harry James Potter-Snape looked a bit more like his new father. The boy didn't really grow much bigger, for his stunted growth was due to his relative's neglect, but his face became a little more elongated, his cheekbones a little higher, and his raven hair now laid flatter on his head.

The ritual was fairly straightforward and did not take too long. Albus had to say some long strings of words in Latin and Severus and Harry had to join hands and accept the ancient magic.

After Albus left Severus shuffled Harry off for a quick bath before his early bedtime. While Severus was in the sitting room with a warm cup of tea, he heard an audible voice that sounded exactly like Lily Potter. It made his heart ache, but left him feeling encouraged that he was doing the right thing.

' _Thank you, Severus, for taking care of my boy. I know he is in good hands.'_

As quickly as the voice began it was over. Some may say that hearing voices is just your imagination, but Severus knew that Lily had spoken to him.

Once the child was washed and in pajamas, Severus guided him to his bed and tucked the blankets around him. His son. Severus could get used to that. The Headmaster informed Minerva that, until Harry decided otherwise, he would be sleeping down in the dungeons until he felt ready to go back to the Tower. Severus would not be surprised if his child stayed with him for quite sometime due to his current emotionally vulnerable state. That was just fine with Severus.

Although the early bedtime was supposed to be so Harry would think a little about his previous disobedience, Severus couldn't relinquish the presence of his new son and so he sat next to him and carded his long fingers through his hair until his breathing deepened. The scolding earlier was punishment enough for the little boy, who took it much harder than other eleven year olds would.

"Goodnight...son." Severus murmured, as he got up and left his new son's room, leaving the door slightly cracked. Yes, Severus could definitely get used to this.

 **TBC…**

 **(This took me a good 24 hours to actually upload, sometimes this site is aggravating)**

 **** ** **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed. The kind reviews were super encouraging. Honestly, I would not have cranked this chapter out as fast if it wasn't for you guys. :-)****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews, they honestly keep me going with this.**

a/n: Sorry I'm so random with updating. I'll try and be more consistent, but with school starting there's no promises. I won't abandon the story though, no worries. Also, sorry for the lack of Harry centered happenings in this chapter, I just couldn't get into his head this time. It was a serious struggle and the reason it took so long for this chapter to be written. Hopefully Harry will want to be in the spotlight more next chapter.

Also, this is not the longest chapter ever, I know...sorry about that. It was super hard to write...

—-

 _Harry was sitting on a wooden swing that hung from and old oak tree. The rolling green hills before him were serene and a soft breeze tickled the back of his neck. The young boy had never been so at peace before. He sat there with a smile on his face swinging back and forth._

 _What seemed like a few minutes later he noticed two people slowly making their way towards him from a crop of trees. Normally he would tense up at the sight of strangers, but for some reason Harry was only filled with an overwhelming sense of love and excitement. When the people got closer, Harry instinctively knew they were his Mum and Dad. He leaped enthusiastically off the swing and ran with completely abandon towards them. He jumped and leapt into his father's arms with a childish shriek of glee._

 _After a few moments of hugs and kisses, all three of them took a seat on a picnic blanket that materialized beside them. Harry was reluctant to lose physical contact with his parents so he sat in his mother's lap while holding his father's hands._

' _I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much…' Harry said, still feeling in awe._

' _We've missed you too, buddy.' James Potter said, a fierce longing evident in his voice._

' _Listen, love, we don't have long...but we wanted to come and see you. Your Daddy and I are so very proud of you, baby. You are such a good boy...and we wanted to make sure that you knew how happy we are for you that Severus blood adopted you.' Lily said, squeezing Harry tightly and planting a kiss on his messy head._

' _You're not mad?' Harry asked shyly. He had been worried that his parents wouldn't have approved._

' _We are definitely not mad. We are happy for you, little one. Your new dad and I didn't get along in our school years, but most of that was my fault, I was young and immature. He is a good man, and we could never be mad with you— especially if it's something that makes you so happy.'_

' _Daddy's right, sweetheart. We just want you to be happy and healthy, and we are so glad that you can have that now.'_

 _Harry looked up at them, tears of happiness threatening to run over. He pulled his dad closer to him and the three of them hugged._

' _We must go now, sweetheart. We cannot stay here with you for long,' Lily reluctantly said._

' _Will you...will you be back? Can I see you soon?' Harry said desperately._

' _No, buddy, you won't be able to see us like this again...this was a special thing. But we will always be with you, we've never truly left' James said, a proud smile making it's way onto his face._

 _With one more big kiss and hug from each of them they started to turn to leave._

' _Wait! One more thing…'_

' _Yes?' they both answered in unison._

' _Do you...umm….do you mind if I… well, if I called him Dad?' Harry asked looking almost apologetically at his Father._

 _Kneeling down one more time James placed both hands on his little boy's shoulders. 'You can most definitely call him dad, it will not upset me at all. Think of it as you have two dads, Severus who is physically there for you, and me who is also looking out for you, just farther away.'_

' _Was this...real or am I just dreaming?'_

' _Of course this is a dream sweetheart, but that doesn't make it any less real.' Lily said, almost channeling Dumbledore._

 _They turned and left Harry then, but he didn't feel abandoned, he knew that they were always with him._

XXX

The next day found the Snapes trekking to both Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Severus knew that the boy was in desperate need of both casual and play clothes that actually fit him, rather than the ratty atrocities his relatives had provided him with. They would most definitely be throwing away every item that came from the Dursley's. Additionally he wanted to provide the boy with some books and toys, for Merlin knows he doesn't have anything of the sort. It would be the perfect first day as Father and Son.

Before leaving through the floo Severus had explained to his green eyed son that they would have to be disguised. Harry readily agreed to this as he did NOT like all the attention and whispers he received when he went to Diagon Alley the first time a few months ago with Hagrid.

Albus had explained to them both that he would file the necessary notices with the ministry and that from now on Harry could go by either Harry Potter or Harry Potter-Snape or just Harry Snape, it was really up to the boy. Severus did not care himself, whatever the child wanted to go by was fine with him—no matter what he was _his son._ Once the ministry got wind of the blood adoption there would do doubt be some publicity pushback, but Severus really did not care about that either, he only hoped that people would leave his son in peace and would not hound him too much about it. They would also be joining the rest of school for dinner Sunday evening, where the Headmaster would make an announcement about the changes so that Harry would be all set to resume classes Monday morning.

Severus performed some glamour charms on both Harry and himself. That way they could totally be incognito and would not have to worry about acting a certain way in public. There were still death eaters out there afterall, and Severus was supposed to be one of them, even if Dumbledore freed him from his spy duties. No doubt there would be repercussions for Severus as well, but he was a fierce wizard who could protect Harry and himself should the need arise. He would also need to take the child to Prince Manor soon and allow him to choose a room and furnishings so that once Christmas break came they could go home instead of staying in the dungeons.

After the glamours were done they sported matching sandy blond hair and softened olive features. No one would recognize the Potions master as he changed out of his teaching robes and was currently wearing a tan sweater and muggle jeans. Harry was wearing the least bad outfit that he currently had, but still looked like a street urchin. That was going to change soon!

They flooed together to the Leaky Cauldron and then made their way unnoticed to Muggle London. Harry began to feel a little unsure of himself and as such he snaked his hand into Severus' larger one, earning him a genuine smile from the man. Giving a gentle squeeze, Severus led them from store to store picking up everything a young boy would need in the way of casual and play clothes. Harry started to feel very overwhelmed by the sheer amount of NEW clothes and shoes that was being purchased for HIM. No amount of resistance or hesitancy would stop Severus from picking up shirt after shirt and placing them over his arm. They finally had to start a system where Severus would pick out an item of clothing and hold it up for Harry, who would just shake his head yes or no as it became clear that the boy would not choose anything for himself.

Some of the shirts were a little juvenile for an eleven year old as they still had to shop in the little boys section for Harry, but Harry really didn't mind. He always wanted to own some shirts like those, and he wasn't going to complain now. One of Harry's favorites was a black T-shirt with the yellow Batman symbol on it. Harry always liked Batman and ever since he met the Potions Master he couldn't help but draw similarities.

After the final clothing purchase Severus led to both to a family restroom.

"What clothes would you like to wear, Harry? Let's get you out of those rags hmm?" Severus said, setting all the bags on the bench. He would shrink them all and put them in his pocket after Harry had chosen.

"Um, I like the Batman shirt" Harry tentatively said.

Severus smiled at him and rummaged through a bag to pull it out. With it he grabbed a nice pair of jeans, undergarments, along with new socks and sneakers and a zip up jumper. He turned his back to the boy and worked on shrinking everything while he changed. When they were done Severus dumped the old clothes in the bin and, after double checking that their glamours were still firmly in place, left for their next stop.

While walking hand in hand they made their way towards Diagon Alley. Severus stopped abruptly, however, when he saw a muggle toy and comic shop.

"Come on, Harry, let's go see what they have." Severus said, feeling lighthearted. It wasn't often that he splurged on things. He was the heir to the Prince family fortune and also made a nice salary from teaching, but he was typically a simple man who did not desire much. Today was different. He wanted to spoil his new son, and if any child ever deserved a little spoiling it was Harry.

"Uh, ok…" Harry said, a little confused. Wasn't this trip only for clothes? Harry had never in his life been allowed to go into a toy store, he always had to wait outside.

They walked in and the sheer amount of color was enough to stop Harry in his tracks. This wasn't Severus' favorite store either, but he knew that an eleven year old should have some toys and things. Sensing that the child would need a little assistance, Severus took him down one of the aisles.

"Let me know if you see anything that looks interesting ok son? I mean it. Today is your day and every child, especially you, deserves some toys." Thought he knew that he would have to pick out some things for the boy himself.

Harry was too shocked to respond. But his eyes did wander over all the puzzles and toys. Severus saw him linger in front of the puzzles and helped him choose a few, and they proceeded through the store in a similar fashion. By the time they went up to the register they not only had puzzles, but a few muggle books and some Batman action figures along with Batman comics. Harry also ended up being quite attached to a small plush bear, which he held in his hand for a while afterwards instead of placing in the bag.

The rest of the morning proceeded in similar fashion. They combed through a few stores in Diagon Alley where they picked up wizard books, both fiction and nonfiction, and some wizards toys and games. By the time Severus and Harry got back to their quarters they were ravenous and had quite a bit of work to do putting all of their purchases in Harry's room.

XXX

After lunch Harry sat in his new room, now stocked with new clothes, toys, and books. He could not believe that this was real. Just a few short weeks ago he was at his Aunt and Uncle's house longing for something to eat and wishing he had a thicker blanket to cover up with at night. Now, he had a Dad, and a room full of things that were only for him.

With a little bounce he got off of his bed and went over to where he put his Batman comics and action figures. Feeling comfortable enough to indulge his childlike side, he plopped himself down on his tummy and used the action figures to act out the comic books, complete with sound effects. He was one happy little boy indeed.

XXX

Severus could hear Harry narrating his comic books and, with a genuine smile of warmth, he made his way to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Just as the tea was done steeping the floo flared to life, almost as if his caller had smelled the sweet aroma emanating from the small kitchen. With a scowl on his face he answered the floo call and instructed none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva, what brings you here this fine Saturday?"

"Why Severus, I don't think you've ever described a day in which you have to associate with others as anything other than 'loathsome' before," Minerva said slightly in jest, though the thinning of her lips betrayed the disapproval she felt about the man's previous behavior.

Back to scowling, though not quite as fiercely Severus brushed off her comments with a wave of his hand and a quick, "Yes, well…"

Upon retrieving the fresh pot of tea and some biscuits, both Potions master and Transfiguration mistress sat down in the fluffy chairs that occupied the sitting room. Knowing that McGonagall would want to talk about something, Severus quickly raised his wand and murmured " _Muffilato_." Severus not only had impressive skill in potions, but he was top of his class in almost every other subject as well, and as such was a gifted spell maker as well. This particular spell was one of his own making and would ensure that the adults in the room could still hear Harry playing down the hall, but if he attempted to hear their own conversation all he would hear was a slight static.

"Now Minerva, as...pleased as I am to be entertaining you right now I wondered if you could, as they say, 'get to the point' of your visit that way I may spend some quality time with my son."

"My apologies, Severus. I was wanting to check in on my young Gryffindor and make sure he was recovering nicely."

Severus' lips thinned slightly, for he knew that was not all the stern looking wanted from him. "Yes, Minerva, he is physically fine and seems to be acclimating well. He is, however, emotionally and mentally still healing, and will be for sometime. This is why he will remain sleeping down here with me until he feels that he is ready to return to the tower."

"Ah yes, Albus informed me. That poor boy. He should get as much love and security as he needs, Merlin knows he has been sorely lacking in that department."

"Unfortunately so."

"Yes, well, there was also another matter I wished to speak with you about. After seeing Harry's natural prowess on a broom I could think of no better person to fill the vacant spot on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He would make an excellent seeker. Also, if you remember from our start of the term faculty meeting, there will be a few schools visiting towards the end of the term for an inter-school Quidditch competition, and I have a feeling that Harry will be chosen as seeker for the school wide team as well."

"Do you think it wise to reward him for his disobedience by putting him on his house team, despite the fact that first years are. Not. allowed?" Severus was getting a little irritated with the woman. She couldn't think about anything else other than her precious Gryffindor quidditch team and that stupid quidditch cup. His new son could have _died,_ and she wants to brush over that fact by allowing him to play such a dangerous sport.

"Oh, please Severus. You cannot fool me, I know you have spoken with the child and probably punished him as well, yes?"

Feeling like he was about to give in, Severus gruffly nodded.

"Well then, I see no reason why he cannot play on his house team. It will help him meet others and maybe gain a little confidence."

"Alright. I will _ask_ Harry if he wants to do so. And if he does, then I will allow it. _Only_ if he maintains his grades."

After a few more moments of chatter, Minerva got up and flooed to her quarters, a look of satisfaction plastered on her usually stern face.

 **TBC…**

….hopefully that wasn't too terrible. It didn't feel like my best chapter, and it's not extremely long, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer than I already have.

Harry will be returning to classes next chapter and more action will follow.

Please review and let me know what you think, it really does help me to keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

a/n: Uh, yeah...sorry this took forever. No excuses, I'll try and do better next time. I've been using this fanfiction as a way to break my writer's block with my own novel. Hopefully one day it will be published ;-) I've been having writer's block for THIS story though, so anything you guys want to see? I have a general idea of where I want the story to go but am having a bit of trouble.

Sorry this chapter isn't super long, I wanted to post what I have since I have made you all wait FOREVER.

I also went to London for a while. I saw the Cursed Child parts 1 and 2 and IT WAS MAGICAL.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed-they mean so much to me. I won't abandon this story, no worries there...although I no longer can make updating promises. Reviews DO help me stay motivated to write.

—

Harry was feeling so jovial that he literally _bounced_ into the Great Hall Monday morning for breakfast. At first he didn't register the stares and whispers that were directed his way, that was until he sat down across from Ron and next to Hermione. That's when the questions started from some of his not so understanding dorm mates.

"Is it true, harry? Did ya really let yourself get adopted by a _Slytherin?"_

"Is he forcing you? What did that greasy bat do to you Harry?"

"Harry's a traitor now!"

The questions relentlessly came, and Harry was immediately overwhelmed. Him? A traitor? Those harsh words coming from Dean Thomas, a fellow year mate, really stung. Harry was used to being hated and treated unfairly by others, but he had hoped that things would be different at Hogwarts. Sighing to himself, he decided to ignore their questions and butter a piece of toast.

"Oi! Stuff it, Dean! Leave Harry alone! He's not a traitor!" Ron yelled down the table, earning a thankful look from Harry and a slightly disapproving one from Hermione. He apparently forgot about his earlier outburst when _he_ learned the same information, but now that Ron accepted it he wasn't about to let anyone else bully his best mate.

"Ronald, while I'm sure Harry appreciates you sticking up for him, there is no need to sink to Dean's level by yelling at him across the table while people are trying to enjoy their breakfast."

"Hermione, it is too early in the morning for a lecture from you. Just...go read another book or something." Ron said, though Hermione didn't seemed to be phased by his rudeness.

Harry watched his two friends with an amused expression on his face. It was good to be getting back to normal after the crazy week he had. He was excited about returning to classes and he was sure that this third week of school would be the best one yet. It was crazy to him to think that he had only be at Hogwarts a little over two weeks with so many life changing things going on.

He really didn't enjoy being accused by some of his fellow Gryffindors, but he was pretty used to being loathed by those around him, so it didn't phase him too much. Harry munched on his breakfast looking around the Hall, a soft smile seemed to be permanently on his face. Nothing could get him down today, he was sure of it.

XXX

Pain. That's all Harry felt during Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He had no idea why, but he continued to have a throbbing headache throughout the entire two hour lecture. The constant sharp pain made it nearly impossible for him to concentrate on what Professor Quirrell was saying, let alone attempt to take any notes on the subject. In fact, if it wasn't for Hermione he might not have known that they were assigned an essay due the next class period.

Ron was currently walking next to him as they lumbered up to the Transfiguration classroom, his complaints about homework were not helping the lingering headache that Harry was battling. Hermione walked on the other side of Harry, concern evident in her eyes. Harry huffed a sigh. ' _How am I supposed to make Dad proud of me when I can't even concentrate through Quirrell's lecture? I'm gunna fail and he's gunna be so mad...he might even change his mind about wanting me. I just need to work harder and not be such a freak. I'm 11 years old, I shouldn't have this much trouble paying attention and writing and reading.'_

Harry shuffled along next to his friends, trying to act normal. He just wanted to run back to the dungeons and hide in his bed until his Dad came. After all the life-changing excitement of the past week or so, Harry was left a bit emotionally overwhelmed. Tears were threatening to fall from his emerald eyes, but Harry was determined to remain strong, at least in front of his friends and classmates. They all had one more double period for the day, then he could go back home.

XXX

Transfiguration wasn't much better than DADA, though Harry's head didn't throb painfully the whole time. They were continuing to work on turning a matchstick into a needle, and Professor McGonagall assigned them a short essay, due the next period, explaining the theory behind that specific transfiguration as well as the necessity for proper wand movement and pronunciation. Harry did not have any problems with the practical side of this class. In fact, his transfiguration ended up being tied for first with Hermione's, though he was dreading the written work he would have to turn in.

As all the student hurried out of the classroom and to their common rooms to relax before dinner, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, not intending on emerging from the dungeons until the next day. He was utterly exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally exhausted.

Saying the password that his new Dad shared with him, Harry entered his new home with a relieved sigh. He shirked out of his school robes and toed out of his shoes, leaving both by the door, though out of the way so his Dad wouldn't trip when he came home. After placing his school bag on the kitchen table Harry reluctantly sat down to start on the two essays they had been assigned that day. He knew that he wouldn't have time to do them tomorrow, so he had to get them done right away.

Severus had explained to him briefly that morning that if Harry wanted (he did) that he could play on the Gryffindor quidditch team. This year though, each house would only play each other twice over a short period of time, and whichever house team won out would be the team that represented all of Hogwarts at the First Annual International School Quidditch tournament which would be held in the spring. Harry was really excited about Quidditch. He was actually good at something, and he really wanted to make his Dad proud of him.

Homework, and school work in general, was definitely not his strong suit though. Harry glared at the blank parchment in front of him. What was he supposed to be writing about again? He couldn't remember off the top of his head, but he knew that Hermione made him jot it down before leaving DADA. Now, if only he could find that scrap of paper where he wrote it...AHA! Harry snagged the stray scrap from the bottom of his backpack and smoothed the essay topic out on the table in front of him.

He began to work, re-reading passages in the book to try and understand the concepts presented. He was trying, he really was...but the words were just not making sense to him. Worse still, every word he tried to write with his quill and ink took an agonizingly long time and more often than not he had to use the special blotter to remove nearly all the ink so he could start over. Harry was getting increasingly frustrated. He HAD to get these essays done. His Dad told him that he could only play Quidditch if he kept his grades up, and he was already behind.

He couldn't help but feeling utterly worthless and like the stupid freak that the Dursley's accused him of being. Maybe his Aunt and Uncle were right...maybe he really was stupid, beyond the point of any help and as such he would never amount to anything in life. Maybe his new Dad just had not seen that in him yet. His frustration was boiling over. He spilled more ink on his parchment and scrubbed at it so hard it tore a hole through it.

"ARGH!" Harry wadded up the ruined parchment and hurled it at the door, tears starting to overflow from his eyes. A moment later Severus walked through the door, a stunned look on his face.

"Harry, what in the world is going on?" Severus inquired, concern evident on his face. He looked around and saw Harry's school items everywhere, obviously tossed about in frustration. Seeing the tears dripping from the young boy's eyes Severus swiftly made his way over, crouching down in front of his new son.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Severus said soothingly. He grasped both of Harry's small hands and a moment later Harry's knees buckled forward, causing the small boy to fall sobbing into his chest. Severus was shocked. What happened to cause the boy to fall into such a state. He brought him arms around the boy's bum and hoisted him up. Making his way over to the vacated kitchen chair Severus sat down with the boy still clinging to him.

"Shhh...it's alright. It's alright now. I've got you." Severus rubbed Harry's small back in soft, soothing circles. He looked at the table in front of him to see Harry's books and supplies. ' _Hmm, apparently someone is frustrated with their homework...but that couldn't possibly produce such an extreme reaction, there has to be something else bothering the boy.'_

"Harry, what's wrong son? Please tell me…" Severus implored, still providing the young boy with the comfort of his arms around him.

"I-I'm t-too stupid for my h-homework!" Harry stuttered out between his hiccuping sobs.

"You are most certainly _not_ stupid young man. Whatever gave you that idea? Are you having trouble with an assignment?" Severus inquired, his right hand now gently smoothing down the back of his son's messy hair.

"I'm stupid because I just _am._ I can't do anything right. I can't read fast and i-it takes me forever to understand what it's about and I can't write and I won't be able to do this and then I'll be kicked out of Hogwarts and I won't be able to p-play quidditch and you'll end up not wanting me and then I'll be all a-a-alone!" Harry sobbed out, his words leaving his mouth with such speed as to almost be unintelligible.

Severus took a moment to makes sense of what his son just sputtered out. ' _He's going to need a lot of reinforcement of the fact that I won't ever abandon him…'_

"Hey now, I think you're getting worked up over things that are not true. First off, you are not stupid. You may be struggling with certain aspects of your education, but that's something that we can work on together. Also, Professor Dumbledore isn't in the habit of kicking students out of Hogwarts, and I can assure you there is nothing you could ever do that would make me not want you or to ever leave you alone. Got it?" Severus said the last part in a soft but serious tone. He wanted his child to know how deeply he meant what he said.

Harry looked up to stare at his father. The concern and care that he saw in Severus' dark eyes overwhelmed him, and his tears started falling faster. Severus saw Harry break down once more, but knowing it was no longer about things that were untrue he simply pulled the young boy closer to him and held him protectively to his chest.

The pair sat like that for nearly 20 minutes until Harry's cries turned into hiccups and then just the occasional sniffle. Severus summoned a damp flannel and wiped the salty tear tracks from his son's face. Harry still sat sniffling slightly on his Dad's lap, after Severus finished wiping his face, Harry turned his gaze downward to stare at this socked feet, embarrassed.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked, concern lacing his words. His hand still rubbing the boy's back in comforting circles.

Harry merely nodded to his Dad's question, not trusting his voice. How could he possibly tell his Dad that, though all the things he said to him were nice to think about, Harry knew they were not true. At least not for him.

"Now, why don't you show me what you were working on, and I will help you." Instead of making the boy sit on his own, Severus simply readjusted his small back to sit against his chest as he leaned forward facing the table.

"I have an essay for Defense that I HAVE to do tonight and I'm too stupid to read this book!" Harry said, his frustration once again making itself known.

"Hey. Stop that, Harry, I am serious. If you keep saying things that are untrue I will punish you for telling lies, do you understand me?" Severus hardened his voice a bit to sound stern, knowing that Harry needed to understand the seriousness of his self deprecating comments.

"Y-yes, sir." Harry said, looking sheepish at his Dad's reprimand.

Severus gently patted Harry's right thigh, "Good boy. Now, about this essay, what is it about the reading that you are struggling with? Do you not understand the vocabulary used or is the whole thing difficult?" Severus was slightly worried that his son may have some learning disadvantages, and he wanted to be sure before he pursued that line of thinking any farther. It would not help Harry's self esteem if it turned out he did have a learning disability, but Severus would help him see that just because he learns differently from others does not mean that he cannot learn or that there is something wrong or broken with him.

"Well, *sniff* I feel stupid because it takes me forever to read even one paragraph and then I have to read it like a billion times in order to get what it's talking about. And even then it still confuses me."

Severus furrowed his brow slightly in confusion, though when Harry saw this he began to panic again, thinking his Dad was anger at him.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll try harder, I swear!"

"What? Oh, Harry I'm not mad at you, I'm concerned. Reading your textbook should not be this difficult for you. They are written with eleven year olds in mind."

"So, I guess that means I AM stupid then…" Harry looked down at his hands which were now wringing themselves in his lap.

"No. No. You are most definitely NOT stupid, Son. We just might have to figure out if there's a medical reason why you are having such trouble and then adapt your school work accordingly."

"What do you mean medically wrong? I'm a freak arn't I…"

Taking his son's face in his hands and turning the boy's face to directly line up with his Severus said, "No. Harry, do you hear me. There is absolutely nothing freaky or stupid about you. I do not tell lies, Son. I know that you may night believe me fully right now, but I will continue to reassure you as much as you need."

Though Harry did not fully believe what he was hearing, he nodded his assent.

"Right. Now, let's do this homework together. I am sure that we will be able to finish this well before dinner time, and then maybe we could play some games before your bath and bedtime. Sound alright?"

Harry sat there in his dad's lap in shock. The man phrased that last part like they were in this together, and he had never felt so much love in his life. His dad was angry with him, nor was he disappointed that he was having trouble with his homework. A small, bashful smile made its way on the little boy's face and his eyes shown up at his dad with love.

Severus looked down at his new son, emerald green eyes looking up at him, wide and with a sense of awe. It hurt his heart to think how something as simple as a little reassurance and some homework help could make his little boy so happy and grateful. He was concerned, however, about the specific problems that his son described having. He would have to call his personal healer later once Harry was in bed to discuss getting him fully checked over, physically, mentally, and educationally. No need to worry the boy with any mention of this right now, thought Severus.

Not being willing to leave his dad's lap so soon, Harry just turned his whole body so he was facing the table and pulled his parchment and textbooks towards both of them. He could work on his homework with his dad from his current spot, thank you very much.

XXX

With Severus' help it still took Harry another hour and a half to get through his reading and craft an acceptable essay. His dad had him reading the text aloud, which was embarrassing but seemed to help him in that his dad could help with the words he didn't understand. He would stumble on a word and get a little flustered, irritation making him almost growl, but Severus would be there giving him a quick reassuring squeeze or rubbing his back.

After finally finishing, Harry reluctantly slid off his Dad's lap, he needed to clear his school things off the table so that they two of them could get ready for dinner. Severus made his way over to the fireplace to put in a floo-order to the house elves. His mind was wandering to his son while absentmindedly ordering. Severus was worried that Harry had a learning disability which was hindering him from reaching his potential in his studies. A call to his own personal healer would be necessary once he had Harry tucked in for the night.

The two sat and talked comfortably throughout their meal, with Harry even making Severus chuckle at one point when the boy told him about his first impressions of Hagrid. After dinner the two spent some time together with Severus telling Harry stories of his mother. Harry fell asleep that night, tucked snugly into bed with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
